


Only At Night

by writtenonclouds



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 parts, Aged Up, F/F, F/M, Little bit angsty, Please like this, Short Story, Smut, Song fic, future smut, god dang im a sleepy beech, im so tired its like 9 am, little bit of alya and nino, massive of the main babies, sexy later, some mild sexy launge now, sort of cheating but not actually, tiny bit of rose and juleka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenonclouds/pseuds/writtenonclouds
Summary: Inspired by the song ' 10:15 ' by Leanna FirestoneAdrien is 'dating' the girl of his dreams, but there is a catch...or The one where Adrien isn't sure what he and Ladybug are, so he accidentally kisses Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Only At Night

Adrien feels stupid. His hands are shaky and his lip is quivering.

He has just read Alyas newest blog post.

'Ladybugs Love Life.'

He thinks maybe it's his own fault, I mean he knew what it would say.

'When asked about her love life, ladybug had this to say.

"When you are busy saving the world, everything else has to e put on hold. So I will be single until the city is safe." - Ladybug

So you heard it here folks. The one and only Ladybug is on the market, but not looking for anything at the moment.'

Adrien reads it once more before putting his phone away.

He looks at the time on his phone, 10 pm. He would normally be just back from patrol at this point. However, Ladybug had called off patrol with Chat and her usual meet up with Adrien.

You see Ladybug had been meeting with Adrien for about 2 months now. They were an item.... or something like that.

Ladybug had been hurt during a fight and Adrien had been on his balcony as she was returning home. Adrien had called out to her and offered her help. He knew exactly what was wrong. He had watched her take the fall as Chat.

It was very rare that they got hurt after returning the Akuma. Ladybug had just missed her step and tumbled, she had hit a few balconies on the way down. None of the Balconies were damaged, but Ladybug was.

Adrien put on a blindfold and helped Ladybug. Ladybugs hands guiding him to her injured side, her soft skin under his fingers. It had gotten him rather hot and bothered. He had been obsessed with this girl since he was 14. To have her body half-undressed on his bedroom couch was overwhelming.

He was very glad he had taken that first aid course when he was 19. If he hadn't who knows if he would have been unable to help Ladybug that night.

They then meet every week from then on. Ladybug would come by after Patrol and they would... hangout? 

She would wait about 15 mins before showing up. He wonders if that was to trick Chat about where she was going. If only she knew.

It was about 1 month ago when he noticed. They never really talked during their hangout sessions. They talked a little and moaned a lot.

He started noticing the patterns. The quick hellos, the blindfold, the secrets, the intimacy, the empty bed in the morning and the lies.

When he was lying to protect his identity it was to help others, when he's lying for Ladybug he isn't sure whats he protecting. He knows he can't exactly be like, this is my girlfriend the superhero Ladybug. He just wishes he could say he was taken, and that he had a girlfriend.

However, she had never actually said what they were.

Adrien was too scared to ask. How do you ask your dream girl, who visits you and has mind-blowing sex with you, what your relationship is?

What if the label scares her away, or she thinks he is using her for clout.

He will wait for Ladybug to make the first move.

He starts to drift off to sleep, as he dreams of soft lips and hands.

When he wakes he checks the bed next to him out of instinct. Empty, as always. At least he hadn't fallen asleep with someone filling it this time.

Adrien packed his backpack and slid on his clothes. He was meeting Nino and gang today, so he didn't need to dress up. He checks he has all of his games and his essentials before leaving for the day.

He knows Nino is excited about his new gaming console and he is just as excited to see his friends. He needs some friends right now.

He stops outside of the cafe and waves at his friends. Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka and... Marinette.

He didn't know Marinette would be here. He had been feeling sort of weird around Marinette since he started his.. whatever it is, with Ladybug. His feelings for Marinette weren't just a small crush now, they were a threat to his, maybe, relationship with Ladybug.

Adrien steadied himself and watched as his friends walked over to him.

"Dude!" Nino shouted, hugging Adrien. "We got you some takeaway stuff, so we can get straight to gaming." Nino laughs, putting his arm around Adrien.

The group starts walking to Nino's place. Nino was the first person to get their own place, he had saved up for it with Djing gigs. Alya was to busy with uni to get a job or find a place, but she practically lived at Nino's. The rest of the squad were either in school or still just saving up, but Adrien had his dad as an obstacle.

Nino talked about the gaming the whole way to the flat, witch Adrien was super thankful for. He thinks it helped him from getting to focused on the way Marinette would laugh at Alya's jokes.

They get to the flat and all head inside, setting up the game console and laying out all the treated and takeaway before them.

They spend about an hour and a half gaming, before putting on some movies and chilling.

The couples pair off and cuddle up. Juleka is laying with her head on Rose's lap, Rose being in a beanbag chair. Nino is laying on the couch with Alya sitting in the space under his knees. Marinette is sitting on a single chair, her legs curled up on the seat.

She looks dainty and so soft. Adrien fights the urge to sit in front of her and see if she will run her fingers through his hair.

He instead lays on some pillows in front of the tv, his belly flat to the floor and his hands under his chin. They get through a movie and a half, when Adrien gets thirsty.

"I'm heading to the kitchen to get some drinks, anyone want anything? " Adrien asks.

The room response with an echo of no's and Adrien nods. He heads into the kitchen and starts looking for glasses. He realises due to him having never actually hung out inside the flay before, he has no idea where the drinking glasses are.

"They were are the glasses?" Adrien shouts.

"There in the drawer thingy," Nino shouts back.

"The what?" Adrien asks again. He has no idea what Nino is talking about.

He hears shuffling and assumes Nino is slumping his way to the kitchen to help Adrien. He starts searching through the fridge for the juice Alya had put it their earlier. He hears the door open behind him and the sound of something opening.

"Thanks, this was confu-" Adrien says, turning to look. It wants Nino, it was Marinette. Of course, it was Marinette, so is his fate.

"Nino keeps them in this swivel drawer," Marinette explains. "For when the kids visit." Marinette points to a corner drawer that swivels open to show cups all lined up nicely.

"Oh, thank you," Adrien says sheepishly.

"No problem. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Marinette says, picking out two glasses.

"Oh?" Adrien says shakily, as he pulls out a bottle of juice. He pours then both a glass, as Marinette leans back against the countertop.

"I feel like you have been avoiding me... well actually I know it, for a fact," Marinette says shyly. "I have been with Alya a few times when she was calling you. Every time she has set up a day to hang out and she has mentioned I was coming, you suddenly have plans."

"Mari, I-" Adrien starts.

"No," Marinette says. cutting him off. "Please don't apologise, just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Please, Adrien." She begs.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's just complicated," Adrien says.

"Oh no, Alya told you," Marinette says, panicking. "I know I've had a crush on you since we meet, but I swear I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

Adrien almost chocked on the sip he was taking. "You what?" He asks.

"... oh, I guess she didn't tell you.... my bad?" Marinette whispers, looking down at her hands.

"I had a crush on you too you know," Adrien says, sighing.

"Really?!" Marinette says surprised looking up in shock. "Wait, had?" Marinette says, dropping her head again.

"Have...." Adrien confesses. "But, it's complicated and those feelings are why I've been avoiding you," Adrien explains, stepping forward and lifting Marinette's chin.

The room is filled with a Heavy feeling. It's a suspenseful air, filled with confusion and lust. Adrien realises he has taken his hand off Marinette's chin. Marinette with the deep blue eyes, Marinette with the softest skin, Marinette with the soft peach lips.

The air starts to feel even heavier when Adrien locks eyes with Marinette, he isn't sure when his body got so close to hers but he's now hyper-aware of it. He can feel the softness of her thighs against his, the soft rise and fall of her chest pressed against his stomach. He wonders if she's always been this short, this fragile.

He tips his head down and the tip of his nose touches hers. He can't think a single thought, that isn't of her lips.

They close the space the air is sucked out of the room. Adrien feels high on the kiss. Like his whole body is electric.

He slides his hands down to Marinette's thighs, as she wraps her hands around the back of his neck. He lifts her onto the countertop as they deepen the kiss. Marinette lets out a soft moan. The vibration of her moan is thrilling against Adrien's lips. Their bodies are so close and Adrien feels almost desperate for more.

When Marinette pulls back to breathe, Adrien's lips fall on her neck. He nibbles at her neck as she whimpers under him. Her hands playing in his hair.

"A-Adrien.." Marinette groans as she pulls Adrien closer.

Adrien suddenly snaps back to reality. He rips himself away from Marinette and stares at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this..." Adrien says. "I shouldn't have done this!" He whimpers.

"I'm sorry..." Marinette apologises. "I thought you wanted this too, i-" Marinette starts.

"I'm dating Ladybug!" Adrien exclaims. He reads Marinette's face for shock but just sees amusement.

"That's cute." She giggles.

"I'm dating Ladybug and I just cheated on her with you!" Adrien groans as he slides to the floor.

Marinette sits next to Adrien on the floor. She knocks her shoe gently against him to get his attention.

"Why didn't you tell us you were taken?" Marinette asks. "You didn't have to tell us who, just that you were off-limits."

"I don't know if we are actually... dating.." Adrien says. He drops his head on Marinette's shoulder as he mentally screams. "We started meeting after I helped her one night. We meet and we.... are intimate, then she's gone." Adrien explains. He feels like he might explode when he looks at Marinette's face. Her face looks weird, he has never seen an expression like that before.

"You had sex with Ladybug?" Marinette asks. Not meeting Adrien's eyes.

"Yep..." Adrien says.

"Is she good?" Marinette questions.

Adrien gives her a 'not now' look and goes back to his slumped position.

"Are you happy?" Marinette says softly.

Adrien is taken aback by the question. He thinks of the breathless moments, the feel of her electric kisses on his chest and her soft moans. Then he thinks about the blindfold, the empty bed and how little they talk.

"Sometimes." He replies. "I just worry if I ask what we are, she will get scared and run. Then again I don't even know her name, so how can we be dating. I want her to trust me... "

"Maybe you need to give her a reason to trust you, and take the leap," Marinette says, softly putting her hand on Adrien's. "I think she might surprise you."

"Thanks, Mari, and sorry again." Adrien laughs lightly.

"They are you two ali-" Alya starts when she spots the two cuddled up on the floor. "Continue." She says, backing out of the room.

Marinette rolls her eyes and gets up to follow Alya out of the room. Adrien stays for a few minutes, he looks at the kitchen and the counter where they had kissed.

The energy and the feeling that Marinette generates is amazing. Just as strong as Ladybugs. Adrien wonders for a moment if he should end whatever it is he has with Ladybug, and if he should pursue Marinette. Maybe he had been building up all this Ladybug stuff for years. Maybe it was time for him to be more down to earth.

He was done with only being loved at night, he was more than a pretty face and a friendly voice. He knew he meant more than that to Ladybug, even if she didn't know that yet. He would just have to take the leap.

When he entered the living room Marinette and Alya are standing together talking. Alya is raising her eyebrow and pointing, Mariette looks exhausted.

"Hey, dude," Nino says as he carries some plates towards the kitchen. "What happened in there?"

"Uh, nothing," Adrien says. "Where are Juleka and Rose?" He asks as he looks around the room.

"They left when the movie ended. We have been cleaning up for about 10 mins, so you guys were in there for a while." Nino explains.

"Oh, sorry." Adrien apologises.

The group clean up the flat and head their separate ways.

Adrien falls asleep that night, conflicted and surrounded by blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> With Covid, I have lost a lot of my energy for writing, but I trying to bring it back. I wanted to write a short two-part story, so I could re-inspire myself. I will be back tot he usual stories soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ~


End file.
